The use of coating compositions for forming toner receptor coatings is a successful method for forming images on different substrates such as paper, polyester, vinyl, and canvas. However, printing onto substrates such as plastics, such as vinyl, polyester, and polyolefin has not attained the print quality, integrity, and adhesion commonly observed for paper substrates.
United States Patent Application Publications US 2007/0092666 and US 2007/0092668 disclose coating compositions for forming ink jet-receptive coatings on a substrate. United States Patent Application Publication U.S. Pat. No. 8,198,353 B2 and U.S. Pat. No. 5,789,123 disclose coating compositions for forming liquid toner receptor coatings on a substrate. International Publication Number WO 2005/115763 A1 discloses coating compositions for forming liquid toner receptor coatings on a substrate.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,687,404, 7,507,451, and 8,242,224 disclose epoxy containing copolymers. United States Patent Application Publication US 2005/0245651 and European Patent Application EP1 114 734 disclose epoxy containing copolymers. International Publication Number WO 2009/023843 A1 discloses polyvinylamide polymers containing polymerizable functionalities. International Publication Number WO 2011/063171 A1 discloses a reactive solution of polymerizable polymer comprising polymerizable functionality, processes and compositions thereof. The reactive functionality of a polyvinyl amide polymerizable polymer is disclosed in “Synthesis and Reactive Features of a Terpolymer: Poly(N-vinyl-2-pyrrolidone-co-vinyl acetate-co-glycidyl methacrylate)” by D. K. Hood et. al. (J. Appl. Polym. Sci. 128: p 1381-1389, 2013).
Accordingly, there is a need for improved hydrophobic coating compositions for forming toner receptor coatings, which exhibit improved properties including the ability to absorb and retain the ink effectively in hydrophobic solvent-based ink printable forms. There is also a need to enhance adhesion through compositions suitable for addition to toners.